Quietness of the shadows
by Theresa471
Summary: A woman working in a lawyers office overhears a conversation about a possible murder. Later on she winds up dead while riding her bike for relaxation...
1. Chapter 1

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter One

A young woman Janice Waters riding her blue bike two blocks away from her house in the dark. She had all of the precautions with placing a warning light in the front and back of her bike. She had gone out after arriving home from work at the office down town New York City. She had been under a great deal of stress having to be an assistant to one of the lawyers trying to finish his final thoughts for a jury case for murder.

She looked around her for any type of traffic on the street since she was very close to the curve. She was thinking back to her day. She wasn't sure. She had over heard an conversation with the lawyer Jordan talking about taking out someone for a small price.

She was passing his office since he had the door slightly ajar. She was carrying two coffee mugs when she stopped to listen in for a moment. She checked to see on whether anyone was around seeing what she was doing listening in.

She just couldn't believed it. This man having known him for five years was planning on trying to murder some one. She didn't know on whether to forget the whole thing and just continue on with her work and than go on home to try and relax a bit.

She walks away...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jordan Norton was livid on the phone from inside his office. "I told you for the third time Samuels, I will be sure the case will be dropped once the jury makes it decision. I was able to get to two of jurors and paid them a great deal of money to change their vote to not guilty."

Voice on the phone. "Just be sure it does happen Jordan or else it's going to be your death instead." He replied from an unknown location calling from the Tri-state region.

"Believe me it will happen or it will be the deaths of their families." This is what Janice heard when she quickly shuffle away from his door. This is when Jordan heard the noise so he decided to call back later with additional information. "I will call you back later. I heard someone outside my door."

"Very well. I will be home Jordan, please call me there instead of the club. I don't need any further interference from others listening in to our plans.

Moments later...

He checked the security camera access since he had a friend in the security office down the hall from his office. After a few moments of checking with the security feed. His friend on the payroll came up with the video feed of seeing Janice Waters listening by his door. Jordan wasn't all too pleased with the latest with knowing what has to be done before he's found out.

"I need you to take this woman out before it's too late. I will give you the address. Please what ever you do Dan, she is taken out of the picture for good. " He stated with an large exhale into his lungs to try and relieve the stress factor of his entire body.

"I will get right on it Jordan. I will make it look like an accident that even the police will think the same thing." The security guard commented with taking the piece of white paper from Jordan having written the address.

_**Present time...**_

Janice continued to ride her bike going around the bend. When all of a sudden a car driving fast hits her directly head on and throws her body up into the air and onto the cold cement ground. She was dead when her body hitting the ground and the brakes of the black SUV burning to head out of the area.

However the neighbors heading the noise call 911 and the police to find out what was going on. The dispatcher having signaled a squad car to head for the destination of the call will find the dead woman's body on the ground and a investigation that will lead into murder...

And in the area a call was received to the 12th precinct. As Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan was asked to check on a dead body that was called in from the dispatcher.

Driving along in their vehicle after already a long day. Ryan made the comment..." I am don't know about you, I am tire Espo. I don't know why they are sending us in the first place?" He asked with the question as they see the red lights up ahead...

"So you're tire? I am as well buddy. We are here to do our jobs with the Captain asking us to check for anything out of the ordinary. It just might of been an accident of sorts with the call coming into 911." Espo commented with stopping the car to park on the side street and avoid any possible reporters that might of been patrolling.

When they reach the section for where the patrol officers were interviewing a few of the neighbors hearing the noise along with the woman thrown off her bike from the speeding vehicle.

"Officers, we are from the 12th precinct. Anything we should know about?" Ryan asked while Esposito started to roam the area for where there were tire marks on the side street.

Checking the marks...He needed to call the boys out here to take pictures. However he found something on the ground. It was a business card that might of fallen out of the vehicle by accident. He picked it up to use his small flash light in his pocket to see the name " James Vector DISTRICT ATTORNEY...New York City...It had two telephone numbers with one his office and the other his home.

Thinking. At least for a start of their investigation even though so far nothing to do with murder...


	2. Chapter 2

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter Two

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter received a call to head for the address to pick up a body of a woman that was hit by some type of a vehicle. He was grumbling driving the coroner's van after working at the hospital. They were currently short handed with the holiday. Though they had very little snow so far. However there has been a great deal of rain and colder temperatures.

This evening they were lucky it was cold after the past week's crazy weather and including a snow squall to last only a few moments to scare most people in the tri-state region.

This time Doctor Perlmutter was alone leaving his medical techs back at the coroner's medical bay working on other bodies. They were backed up a few days, and Doctor Perlmutter wasn't happy about it.

Parking the coroner's van at the side road for where the lone vehicle had hit Janice on the bike. Moving out of the van and closing the door. He did need to get the stretcher out to have the body placed, as he hit the cement ground in the near dark. There was very little lighting coming from the lamp posts.

Two people he did notice in the group of officials standing around talking to the neighbors was Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan. How he was getting awfully tired of always running into them lately. He has tried to be cheerful with the Christmas holiday, but he just couldn't with a family that hasn't seen him in a few days.

Detective Ryan had finished up talking to the last of the neighbors all basically hearing the same thing with the vehicle's tires making a loud noise. Detective Ryan actually needed an eye witness on whether he or she was able to see the vehicle hitting the woman on her bike and leaving her dead on the street.

"My detective, I see you and your partner are working late this evening?" Perlmutter asked with trying to keep his comments civil.

"We are Doctor. Captain Beckett asked us to check it out after getting the 911 call. So far we have come up with nothing at all. I haven't spoken to Esposito on whether he was able find anything so far." Ryan exclaimed with a slight yawn telling the doctor that he was tire.

"Any rate I am here to bring the body to the coroner medical bay and have an autopsy done with request by your captain, since the woman so far no family claiming the body." He stated calmly with moving away from him with the stretcher he was pulling.

Ryan watched him move along, while he went to catch up with his partner of 15 plus years. Things of late between has gotten a mite stressful with all of the recent cases placed upon them. He saw Esposito holding onto a business card, as he asked where he had found it.

_**"This!**_ " He held it up to his face. " I believe it might be evidence Detective Ryan. I suggest you take a look at the card while I place the flash light on it for you to read. Maybe Captain Beckett might let us interview the man on the card?"

_**"Are you serious?**_ The district attorney of all people that card says Esposito." Ryan exhaled needing to take in a deep breath before letting it go from the sudden stress.

Taking a moment for the both of them to gather themselves. Esposito said the following to his partner. "We still need to find out on whether there was an eye witness to the woman being hit and killed by the vehicle. This will differently break open the case even though it's not been stated to be a murder case."

"No doubt bro. Come on lets head back to the precinct and call Captain Beckett on the subject matter." Ryan turned to see his partner's face with the statement.

"Lets go before it gets really too late."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

CO-OP City

District attorney James Vector and his wife June were cleaning up after having guests for a late dinner. She had been wondering what was going on with her husband having been acting strange the past few weeks. She had tried a few times to try and get him to talk with her about his problems.

However he's been keeping things to himself about his cases, people and events. Along with coming home later than normal, even though she knew that he was working on a hot case with the jury now in chambers. He's been calling every hour for the verdict with the jury's decision on whether someone accused of murder goes to jail.

"Are you all right James?" His wife June asked with placing the last of the dishes away into the closet.

"Sure I am fine. I will be going into the library to finish up some last minute details for three cases I am reviewing tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to be left alone." He snarled with his comments and his wife feeling slighted with the way he was acting...

Moments later he walked into his library. He's been coming in here for years for when ever he needed to get away from it all. And right now he needed to call again the court house and find out with what the jury had decided...

Moving over to the black phone near his silver recliner. Picking up the phone and placing it on his lap knowing the number by heart.

Moments later after talking to the bailiff and others. He was relieved that the two jurors did the right thing with passing their vote to not guilty.

All of a sudden he felt better with knowing the decision. Maybe tonight he will be able to sleep better in spite the fact his wife is pissed off at him...


	3. Chapter 3

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter Three

Captain Kate Beckett finally home after a long day out in the field and meetings. She was watching her husband Castle placing the last of the ornaments on the real Christmas tree. It was just beautiful as always. This year Castle had placed a set of trains in and around the tree moving out the dining table.

She was relaxing in the chair on the other side of the living area having a cup of tea. She really needed this badly to relax her. She was waiting for a phone call from Sergeant Javier Esposito on the hit and run of a young biker.

Castle came over to have his tea as well after working really hard to finish up with the tree. He was going to be leaving after the holidays for a month long tour to promote his new books and his old projects from the past. He really didn't want to be gone this long. However Gina and others had insisted with the time away and who will be going with him on the tour.

"Are you all right Kate?" He asked the question with sipping his now cool herbal tea.

Shaking her head a little. "A little tire Rick. Otherwise Esposito is supposed to be calling me soon with an update." She responded with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Maybe later in the bedroom I will be able to relax you further." He smirked with his words of comfort.

"I just hope so!" It was at this time when her cell-phone sitting on the kitchen counter." Please get that Castle." She asked nicely smiling when he handed it to her with flipping it open to see the number on the screen. "Beckett, what the word Javier?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Calling from the 12th precinct and his computer station.

Detective Esposito was the only one in the bullpen with everyone either having gone home or were working out in the field for the night shift. "Sir, I need your permission to speak with the district attorney James Vector to discuss why his business card was left at the scene of a hit and run with the victim now laying in a autopsy bay?"

"And you think that he might be directly involved Sergeant?" She says with Castle staying quiet for the moment. He was itching to get his hands on a case that might prove to be interesting.

"It's a possible lead Beck. The poor woman was killed exercising on her bike. Ryan and I will check where she works and see if there is any possible leads as well. Someone in the lawyer's office might of heard something that might of lead to her death." Espo exhaled feeling tire all of a sudden with needing to go on home to his wife Sung Lee.

"All I suggest that the both of you be very careful with the case. When it involves the District Attorney, I don't need the police Commissioner breathing down my neck." She exclaimed with seeing Castle moving off his chair to head for his office. She had a feeling that he might be up to something.

"Yes, of course Captain. Ryan and I will start early in the morning to check out the office and visit the district attorney in his office. Unless he's going to be in court for a case." He relaxed a bit after taking in a deep breath into his lungs crying...

"I will be in my office after nine o' clock. I have to meet my publisher before heading to work. Captain Anderson will be taking my place for just a few hours before going home. Good night Javi." She hangs up the phone to head into Castle 's office.

Castle's Office

Richard Castle was very much interested in the case. He had brought up any information on the district attorney. There were several reports with the latest case he had been working on. It had stated that the jury case of a murder of a fisherman had been dropped due to the not guilty totals, when in-fact the young man caught dead to rights was supposed to be going to prison with the evidence.

Castle found this info very much interested. He had the feeling that the case might of been tainted or someone had to be paid off to change their votes...Lifting his head up from the computer. He noticed his wife standing in the doorway. "Is there a problem Kate?" He asked with asking her the question feeling slighted.

"Yes, it's you my husband. If you think that you're going to be involved in this case. You're out of your mind to be involved with looking into the back ground of the district attorney?" She stood up straight before moving to stand directly in front of him.

Taking a deep breath before speaking. " I suggest that you take a look at the following news reports and than let me know on what you think afterwards." He gets up from his seat to have her take a look at the reports on the computer screen.

He went to sit down next to her waiting for the reaction...

"Wait! This can't be right Rick. This case that he proceeded over sounds like someone has been playing games with the jurors. When I spoke with him a month ago, he said that he had a solid case with the evidence to convict. Now it looks like something or someone is behind the change in the decision."

"This is why I need to be involved in the case and find out who is behind it as with the young woman on the slab table. No doubt Perlmutter will have some of the answers for when he does the autopsy?" Castle commented with his wife getting up to grab her cell phone again with making some important calls.

"Your on the case Rick. But please do me a favor and be very careful in what you're doing. I don't need any more heat on my head." She replied with shaking her head while leaving his office and Castle getting back onto the computer to check further...


	4. Chapter 4

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter Four

Arriving back at the coroner's medical bay. Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was tired and needed to begin the autopsy on Janice Waters with orders from downtown. It was quiet when he pulled in the stretcher with the body. However seeing one of his tech assistants, he asked him to help get ready to begin work on the autopsy.

"What gives doc?" Norman asked age 26 working for the coroner's medical bay the last six months.

"We have orders to get this done quickly with anything out of the ordinary. Even though it's only a hit and run accident. The 12th precinct and others downtown need to know if she was murdered or not." He dryly stated with helping Norman to place the body on the table.

While the doctor was getting his equipment ready along with his gown, mask and gloves to begin with turning on the recorder overhead.

Norman begin to go through the woman's clothing for anything that might help out the case. He spent a few moments going through black stockings she was wearing while riding her bike, along with the black sweatshirt. However there was a purple fanny pack that he found it a little strange. Norman goes to open it with the contents inside. However what he found was even more strange.

He turned to face the doctor beginning his work on the body. "Doc, this is strange. Why would a woman have a recording device inside the fanny pack?"

"Really! See if you can rewind it and play it on whether there is anything on it worth killing?" Doctor Perlmutter with his sense of humor just might be correct with his assumption.

"All right doc, I will see if I can." After a few moments of playing with the recorder and rewinding it to the beginning. "I think I have it back to the beginning." He switched it on to hear a voice on it.

**RECORDING-**

"I told you the jurors will do the right thing with changing their votes or else they and their families will be killed in the process. I will see to it James. At least once the jury comes through with a decision. At least the pressure will be off you, James once the decision is made and your office."

Another voice was able to be heard from the phone since it was on loud to be heard. "I have done my work along with the payments to you and two others. We need to be sure that the transports of diamonds will be arriving into the city in four days after Christmas making it easier for them to get the _**"ICE"**_ past the noses of the patrols."

"I understand Jordan. There is nothing more to be said with this phone call." It was at this time that nothing else was said accept the following...

"This is Janice. There isn't anything else to be added sir. We need to be sure those diamonds never reach their destination. However I am afraid that my cover has been blown. If I wind up dead, please have this tape delivered to the Attorney General's office."

Norman was in shock with hearing the tape with turning it off. Doctor Perlmutter was silent for a moment before speaking. "I suggest that you place that item into a evidence bag and than call the police. I have a feeling this has turned into an murder investigation." He made the announcement to the tech shaking his head and heading for the closet to pull out a clear evidence bag and placing it inside and marking it. Afterwards he headed into the doctor's office to make that call...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

12th precinct Late night shift

Captain Jose Anderson usually working the over night watch was in his alcove office finishing up the last of his paperwork. It was quiet with his best detectives for the night watch was out in the field with Sergeant William Anderson(Alexis's husband) and Lt. Jose Alverez.

He was hoping that they will be arriving back soon while working on three different cases and now the hit and run of Janice Waters.

The phone rings in his alcove to break him out of his reverie. He goes to pick up the phone. "12TH precinct, this is Captain Anderson. How can I help you?" He listened to the voice to what was being said. All of a sudden with his reflex action. He was very much excited and interested...

"Thank you, Norman. I will send a team of detectives to come to the coroner's and bring the evidence to the precinct. I need to call Captain Beckett and let her know the latest on the case."

"I will let Doctor Perlmutter know that someone from the precinct will be picking up the evidence bag. Thanks." He hangs up quickly to place the evidence bag into the office before going to help out the doctor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle wasn't able to sleep this evening. He's been getting all of the information he could on the district attorney and others.

He placed the cup of hot coffee next to his computer to keep him awake. When the phone rang in his office. Looking at the caller I.D., it showed the 12th precinct was calling at this late hour. His wife had asked Captain Anderson to call her in case something had developed in the hit and run case of Janice Waters.

"Castle residence. Has something developed in the Waters case?" Castle asked knowing that he wasn't supposed to be interfering with any calls.

"This is Captain Anderson, I need to speak with Beckett. A huge piece of evidence has been found and I need to explain it to her."

"I will wake her Captain. She will call you back once I tell her what is going on. Please don't go any where to wait for the call." He ends the call with getting up from his seat feeling stiff.

Moments later in the bedroom for where Castle had waken his wife and her heart beginning to race as with her blood pressure. Her curly hair was a real mess, along with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Finally! I knew this accident wasn't right in the first place. It's going to be interesting to hear this tape. We need to keep this quiet Captain Anderson. Because one those people on that tape find out we have it. They will be coming after us to destroy the tape and anyone in the way." She exclaimed with telling him the complete truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter Five

"Of all of the dumb luck Rick for us to get this type of evidence. No doubt the woman was planted in the work place to find some type of evidence. But we need to be sure that she was working for the Attorney's general office, F.B.I. or even an private investigator before we start accusing." Kate said to her husband after talking with Captain Anderson.

"Believe me, I know Kate. I don't know if you know this. But the last four cases the District Attorney has been involved had the jury changed it votes to Not guilty to have the cases thrown out of court?" Castle informed her of this information.

Yawning...She was tired and now she needed to be in the office early to listen to the recording before it disappears. "No, I didn't know Castle. It's something that needs to be looked into before more cases are thrown out. I can always get your private investigations to check into it with Alexis and her co-worker I can't seem to remember for the moment. I need to go to sleep right now and I hope you're going to be doing the same as well?" She asked with getting back under the blankets watching her husband removing his clothing and placing on his shorts.

She wasn't going to bother to even think about sex this late in the evening. No doubt the both of them was going to make it up at a later date. This was beginning to be a zephyr for when it comes to the murder case.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Perlmutter finally finished with the autopsy on Janice and having the tech placed the rest of what was left of her in the cooler. There was nothing that indicated that she was dying, pregnant or drugs. She had died from severe shock placing her heart into cardiac arrest before hitting the ground.

He had a report that needed to be written and sent off to the office and the 12th precinct. But in the mean time the courier had arrived back to the coroner's bay after delivering the package consisting of the recording. The young courier named James age 15 had given the sign report by Captain Anderson that the package was delivered safe and sound.

"Thanks James. This is for you for doing your job. Don't spend it all in just one place." He hands him a fifty dollar bill that he normally isn't all this loose with his money or anyone else's.

"I like this Doc. Now I will be able to buy my mother a proper Christmas present for the holiday." He reiterate with his demeanor before heading out of number two medical bay.

_**"YOU DO THAT** **JAMES**** !"**_ Perlmutter mumbled to himself with needing to get his own wife a gift. Even though he had no idea as to what at this point. It was bad enough that she was angry at him having spent a great deal of time at the hospital. It has been an on going fight between them during the past two years.

Looking at the clock on the wall. He was going to be going home soon to sleep with Doctor Lisa Anderson(No relation)to take over. Moving back into his office. He brought up the software program to began his report on the murder victim Janice Waters.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was 6 A.M. 12TH precinct

Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle dressed in a light tan jacket and pants walked off the elevator and into the bull pen looking for Captain Anderson in his office alcove.

"He's probably in his alcove Rick. Please make us two coffees before we even listen to the recording. I need to wake up before anything happens." She was feeling slighted for some reason with having only a few hours of sleep.

"Sure Beckett." Castle responded with heading for the break room to make coffee. Unless it was already made with the night watch. However he did noticed sitting in a corner with his partner was his son-in-law William and Lt. Alverez talking softly. When they noticed the mystery writer enter the break room.

Castle walked over to them..."Boring night gentlemen?" He asked with trying to make a joke of it...

"Are you serious Castle? Ever since we received the package holding the recording. Captain Anderson and everyone else has been really excited on all of the possible ideas." William said to his father-in-law.

"It does seems to be looking like that William. But than again it could be something else all together. Otherwise with the investigation now in full swing. No doubt Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan will be talking with the District Attorney and his four cases that has ended with the jury voting not guilty." Castle exclaimed to have both detectives shaking their heads while drinking sips of the strong coffee. "Excuse me while I make coffee for Captain Beckett and myself. Are you done for the watch?"

In unison: "We are Castle." They said with finishing the last of the coffee before getting up from the seats to throw out the cups into the trash container.

MOMENTS LATER...

Castle walked into the alcove with the two cups of steaming hot coffee. The video recording was being played by Captain Anderson, while Beckett was listening contently on what the voices were saying on the tape.

She was shaking her head while listening, along with the captain. Since this was first time for him as well having taken the evidence out of the safe in Beckett's office.

"This is really big Captain Anderson. The police commissioner and Mayor will need to know this right away before the reporters find out and start to spread lies or those on that tape pack up and close shop."

"I agree Beckett. We need to keep this quiet from beginning to end before catching them off guard. Along with finding out about those diamonds that was mention."

"I know. It's why Castle is here to help. Rick, do you think that your private investigations can check into any large or small company that has diamonds missing from the tri-state region?" She asked with Castle pulling out his cell to call Alexis to get the ball rolling.

"I will see to it Kate. Now if you will excuse me I will take a cab over with you using the vehicle to get around." He waited for Alexis to pick up at the office, even though it was still some what early to be in the office with a year old child to be taken care of.


	6. Chapter 6

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter Six

Alexis and Hayley were busy working at the office when Richard Castle arrived. Closing the front door and locking it for a few moments. Alexis looked up from the computer screen while Hayley was on the phone speaking to the personnel office. She or Hayley were going to try and work at the same lawyer's office of Alberts & Alberts and see if she can find out further information on Janice and the type of work she was involved.

"Dad, you made it. What exactly what is it we are supposed to be finding out?" Alexis asked with grabbing her orange soda pop sitting next to the computer.

"Don't be stupid Alexis. I or rather the 12th precinct needs to find out just who is behind the murder of Janice Waters. There is evidence that points to the District Attorney and her associates she worked for. I need for you to speak further with the District Attorney James Vector with some story. Make him think that you know a little of his activities and including the mention of diamonds. This will scare him even further Alexis." Castle said to have Hayley finished with a comment.

"Or try to kill her for the information." Hayley replied with placing the phone down after talking with the personnel office.

"I highly doubt it Hayley. I will talk with Beckett and see on whether she can have three teams of detectives working around the clock to keep an eye out on you and even Hayley."

"Castle, that kind of protection will be draining funds and I highly doubt the police commissioner will approve." Hayley reiterate with her boss.

"I have a feeling the police commissioner after listening to the recording. He will no doubt find the funds some where with glad tidings." Castle moved away from them to head back into his secret office to make a few phone calls or rather favors that is due to him over the years.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A large shipment of uncut diamonds being driven by two drivers Al and Frank Copeland. They were paid well with driving the twenty million dollar shipment from Bridgeport, Ct. to Manhattan diamond exchange. They were driving over the George Washington bridge with the traffic heavy. It was moving at a snail's pace for now and both drivers were getting nervous.

Meanwhile the courier waiting at the Diamond Exchange had to wait for his containers to be given out to those suppliers having paid through the nose for the diamonds. He had heard through the police scanner that the traffic on the bridge was bumper to bumper.

Waiting in his office on the fourth floor. Franklin Geoffs made a call letting his associates know about the delay. After making the quick call, he turned on the outside security cameras to scan the dock for when the truck that he was looking for will arrive. His friends down on dock had been paid well and were working until they knew the truck had shown up.

It was beginning to snow just slightly and including the temperatures. It wasn't going to be easy for everyone having to be a oxymoron.

Finally forty five minutes later the transport truck arrived and pulled into the slot slated for them. Everyone involved went to work quickly to removed the containers. Franklin called Vector to let him know the diamonds had arrived and will be separated for those having paid for their share.

The district attorney picked up the phone from his office with his new secretary Hayley Beaumont to arrive later. He didn't like the idea with a new secretary at this late date. Never the less he needed the help with being behind on the paperwork spending all of his time in court.

"Yeah, thanks for the call. I highly appreciate it greatly Franklin. I will need to set up another shipment sometime after Christmas." He stated calmly over the phone.

"It sounds good to me James. And what about your case up and coming with the bribery charges?" Franklin asked with his tone making the district attorney feeling slighted at first.

"I will take care of it Franklin. Don't you worry, Jordan will make the call this time with the scare tactic. I don't need having more heat come on down to my shoulders at this time of the year. Especially since the woman Janice is now dead after finding out she was spying on him in the first place." James exhaled with taking a sip of his black coffee sitting on his oak desk.

"Never the less she is taken out of the equation right now. In order to continue on with the operation and your work James. Talk to you soon." He ends the call to finish up his work in his office to enjoy his payment later on at the casino.

_**LATER...**_

_**Hayley Beaumont dressed in a conservative type business suit arrived around three o' clock of the district attorney's office. He had arrived back after a short stint in court lasting two hours. He saw the woman waiting in the outer office with a file in her hand.**_

_**"Can I help you, Ma'am?" James asked with placing down his black brief case on the side of him.**_

_**"I am Hayley Beaumont your new secretary. Where do I work to begin my watch?" She exclaimed and proper with the question.**_

_**He couldn't believed it. He was already liking the woman. "Over there Miss Beaumont. I am afraid that the work has been piling up. Don't worry, you can pick up in the morning once you get adjusted to your station, phones and walk-ins looking for me. Currently I am still in court,if you get my drift?"**_

_**She smiled..."How well do I know Mr. Vector! I have better get started on the files. Would you like me to start with making the coffee?" She asked with watching for his reaction with the coffee.**_

_**"SURE! Bring it in when it's ready. I have a number of calls that needs to be made." He opened the office door to head inside and closing it.**_

_**Hayley let out a deep breath from her lungs feeling safer after talking with the leech.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter Seven

While Hayley was making the coffee. She had checked her pocket of the suit she was wearing and for which she hated a great deal. It will due in a pitch for now. She had made sure with orders from Castle and Beckett to be sure to place the small bug under a surface in order for the district attorney won't find. This way they will be able to record anything that comes out of his mouth talking on the phone or in person.

They needed to catch him and his associates involved in the murder investigation.

She made sure it was working with pushing a small red button on the back of the electronic device. Checking the coffee pot that the coffee was ready. She poured two cups after earlier on the type of coffee he liked. She poured two large tea spoons of sugar and very little milk.

She was now ready to knock first before going inside. He opened the door quickly with heading back to his seat and began reading the pile of files on the oak desk. She placed his coffee on the desk and bent down after dropping a pen on the floor. This is when she was being sneaky and placed the bug under neath.

"Is it all right if I drank some of my coffee before you began with your statement for tomorrow's case?" She said with waiting for his answer, while looking down for just a moment.

Looking up at the young woman dressed smartly for her first day or at least a few hours. "Sure Hayley." He exclaimed with moving his blue eyes back to the file.

Meanwhile a moment later...

The phone rings...The district attorney pressing the red light for the line. He was listening to the voice for a moment. "Sorry, I can't talk to you right now. I will call you back in a few minutes." He hangs up to ask Hayley that she can go back to the outer office and have her coffee. "This call is a friend of mine and I need to be alone to talk with him." He mention.

"No problem, sugar." She responded with grabbing her hot coffee cup to head back into the outer office.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

12th precinct

Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle sitting in her office listening to the voice on the electronic device in front of her.

"I don't know why you called me in the first place Andrews. The shipment has been set up for after Christmas. All vendors have been informed of this along with the new shipment having arrived at the warehouse." James relayed the information over the phone even though he was frowning.

"Yeah, I know. Both drivers arrived safe and sound after being stuck on the George Washington Bridge. The diamonds will be separated and sent out to those vendors having paid through the nose." Andrews stated with taking a sip of his coffee sitting next to him at the warehouse.

"Just remember your payment and two others have been placed into the accounts. It should be there any time soon with the bank." The district attorney responded with taking his coffee cup and taking a quick sip, while looking at the time on the clock on the wall over the entrance of the doorway. "Listen I need to end this now, I have a great deal of work that needs to be done before tomorrow's court case."

"Fine. Good night James." He hangs up to drink the rest of his coffee now lukewarm to his liking.

Meanwhile Kate Beckett turned it off for now for listening. Even though a certain buzzing signal will indicate on whether he's talking again or someone has arrived into his office. "At least we know now that the district attorney is involved with the murder and the rumor of the diamond shipments."

"Now we need to hear from Alexis as well with being planted in the lawyer's office. I just wonder if anyone will be able to talk after finding out that Janice was murdered?" Castle said with popping salted peanuts into his mouth.

"Don't know. Even though it hasn't been released to the public that the woman was murdered. And we need to keep it that way Babe." She noted with getting up with coming around the desk to plant a quick kiss onto his salty lips. "Come on let's go have a late bite to eat before I talk with the police commissioner on the phone about the latest developments."

"Ditto wife on the idea." Castle placed the almost finished bag of peanuts into his mouth and began chewing that was driving her crazy...

Alexis wasn't having it easy with her first partial day at the office. No one wasn't wishing to speak to anyone after finding out about Janice. Though Alexis was stepping into her position. She continued to check the files that were on the very same desk. There was nothing to be found in spite the fact some of the employees kept on walking by the desk.

She felt really comfortable about it. Checking her watch, she was due to leave the office in two hours as requested and her husband William. Since she had a child to be look at with her husband working the overnight watch at the precinct.

Meanwhile Jordan came out of his office to give Alexis something to type up. "Alexis, I need for you to finish this transcript before you leave. Will you be able to type it up before your shift is over with?"

She looked up into his eyes and expression. "Yes, sir. Do I give it back to you when I am done?" She asked with taking it from his hand to set up the computer software to begin typing.

"Give it back to me when you're done." He walked away to head back again into his office like a hermit.


	8. Chapter 8

Quietness of the Shadows

Chapter Eight

Doctor Sydney Perlmutter after the past few days working at the hospital and Coroner's bay. He finally arrived home to his apartment complex figuring that everyone will be out somewhere and including his wife Carol.

He was tired and was in great need of a shower. However when he walked in with the turn of his key. His wife was sitting at the computer finishing up her e-mails in the living area. He had found this rather strange since she never did before. Something was up with her even though he was gone for a few days working.

She heard him with lifting and turning of her head giving him some what of a grin.

He saids to her with dropping of his medical bag that he always carries every where he goes. "What's so amusing Carol?" He wasn't in the best of moods with the latest case he's on at the Coroner's office. Finding the tape recorder in the dead woman's clothing really had him thinking.

"You! I was beginning to wonder about you again Sydney. I heard on the news about the biker being hit by a car. Did you happened to work on this one in your medical bay? " She was always curious for when it comes to his work and the 12th precinct.

"I did, and I can't tell you anymore since the information is classified. I believe the 12th is investigating into it and can't say any further information to you or anyone else that might be involved." He announced with moving over to her with planting a soft, gentle kiss onto her moist lips. "Now if you will please excuse me, I am tire and in need of a very hot shower. Thank god I am off the next two days to relax with you and the family."

She smirked. "At least you're remembering us, Sydney. Shall I join you as well in the shower? This way we can save some time." She replied with shutting down the Laptop and closing the lid. She moves up to grab his hand and lead him into the upstairs bathroom.

"Where are the girls?" Asking with following behind heading up the stairs.

"Working as always Sydney. They are supposed to be home tomorrow morning working a double at the communication center downtown.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alexis had finished her typing with the transcript and handed it back to Jordan happy with the final results. He was pleased with the swiftness of her work. She was able to head on home after signing out in the log. She looked at the following names including Janice showing her the time she had logged out. It was some time later when she was thrown from the bike and dying from shock of the vehicle.

Walking out of the outer office to head into the corridor for which was deathly silent. The elevator opened with someone running down from the same office. She held it for the young, blonde woman.

She was trying to catch her breath when she saw Alexis holding the elevator for her. "Thanks Alexis, For a moment I was going to be late catching it. And besides I needed to say something to you."

"What about?" Alexis asked with her father's curiosity kicking in.

"Earlier I heard you asking questions to some of the employees about Janice. I must tell you to be very careful with Jordan. He will get back at you if and when he finds out that you're checking into his business, especially with Janice. By the way I am Janice's sister June. She had been scared that she might be found out."

"Oh! In regard to what June?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this. My sister is a plant working undercover for the Attorney's General office. I wasn't too keen with the idea that Jordan might of found out this particular and why she was killed by the vehicle." She exhaled as the door opened to the lobby area.

"So you think that she was murdered even though the police reports and tv reporters stated that it was just a simple hit and run?" Alexis began to move towards the double doors to head out into the cold air with no snow in sight.

"Yes, I do Alexis. I can't say anything further. I need to go on home and call a few friends." She responded with Alexis pulling her back for a moment.

"Does Jordan know that you and Janice were sisters?" Checking around the area to see on whether anyone was watching them talking.

"No he doesn't Alexis. We can talk further tomorrow if you like. I will be in early around eight o' clock to have my usual coffee and egg sandwich.

"Fine. I will be in early as well with my first real day of work for this office." Alexis said with heading for the underground parking lot to drive her father's vehicle back home. She will have a great deal of info to be reveil to Beckett and her father about today.

Moments later she pulled out with another a black SUV moving as well with watching for where the woman was going. However with Alexis and her father's genes. She was able to drive much faster weaving in and out of the traffic. And before she knew it, she was able to lose them.

She headed on home to make those calls. She had ruffled some feathers for when it came to the questions. Hopefully Beckett and the 12th precinct will be able to figure out their next move.


	9. Chapter 9

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter Nine

Alexis had made sure that she wasn't tailed going home to the apartment complex. Her husband William had left a voicemail on her cell letting her know that he was leaving for the 12th precinct after checking with the nanny and their daughter.

She smiled even though she was thinking about the case she was working on. Taking her time with driving in the traffic moving at a snail's pace. Finally after twenty minutes she arrived home find a parking space in the back of the apartment complex. She was glad that the landlord had decided to change all of the lamp posts with brighter bulbs to see and be safer from the criminals.

Walking into the back entrance and the elevator to the sixth floor. She opened the door to the apartment needing a shower very badly from working in the lawyer's office. However she would need to make a few calls to Beckett and her father. Checking with the nanny Louisa age 32, she was in the bedroom putting toys away after her charge had gone to sleep.

"Is everything all right Lousia?" She softly replied with the question.

"Just fine ma'am. Your husband William just left earlier to go to work at the precinct." She said with pulling up the cotton blanket over Isbella sleeping on her right side sucking her thumb.

"I know, he left me a voicemail on my cell. Now if you will excuse me I have calls to make in the master bedroom." Alexis responded with taking a quick peek at her daughter before moving out of the nursery.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Diamond Exchange

It was late when Franklin Geoffs finished his work on the computer in his small office. Having made the calls to those vendors paying their share for the diamonds. He was able to relax somewhat until the next shipment to arrive in a few days.

Turning on the cable tv on the next table. He was listening to the local news. There was only a short report about the hit and run victim yesterday. All the reporter had mention that the victim Janice Waters had died from shock from being hit by a vehicle with no description as yet.

He was confused as to why nothing else was mention on the woman's death. Never the less he turned off the TV, shutting down the computer before grabbing his suede black jacket to head on home in the Bronx. There was nothing in the apartment to eat. So along the way, he will stop off at his favorite Chinese restaurant a few blocks away from his apartment.

Signing out on the log. He was able to grab the next elevator to the lobby and three security guards. He waved with his hand to leave after saying a good evening the three of them like always. At least with frowning he was sticking to his normal routine..

Police Commissioner Nevins was livid with his expression after listening to the recording of the woman Janice. Captain Beckett and Castle joining her in his office downtown. "I just don't know why the District Attorney would do something so dumb to put that woman at risk?"

"From what I understand Police Commissioner was the fact that she decided to volunteer her services in spite the fact her sister worked in the office as well. Now that we know what is happening, we still need to gather up further evidence to arrest the entire operation crews with the diamond shipment." Beckett said with turning to face her husband somewhat quiet for a rare time.

"Captain Beckett, we need to be very careful with the case while we have one dead already. No further mistakes is needed in order to make the arrests." Nevins said with slight vocal anger with his demeanor.

"I understand sir." Beckett says calmly.

"And what about those men that delivered the diamonds and no doubt already handed them out to the vendors?" Castle asked with moving up from his seat next to hers.

"Sadly Castle we don't know who they are right now. Eventually once the case proceeds further. We will be able to arrest them later with being behind in the operation."

Beckett was shaking her head with what was said by the Police Commissioner. They were going to be needing a great deal of help with the murder case. "Come on Castle, lets go have dinner before going on home. No doubt Alexis and Hayley is probably burning the phone off the hook?" She went to open the office door leaving the Police commissioner by himself for a change.

"No doubt Kate. Sir, we won't bother you any further unless we have anything new on the case." Castle exclaimed with following behind his wife leaving.

"Just be sure to keep the information about Janice being murdered quiet still until we know what more is to be investigated with the 12th precinct and of course Castle your office."

In unison: "No problem Commissioner."


	10. Chapter 10

Quietness of the Shadows

Chapter Ten

Once Captain Beckett and Richard Castle moved out of the Police Commissioner's office and outside the building. Beckett had made sure that the tape recording was tuck safely in her brown coat pocket. She wasn't taking any chances of having someone attack them while walking.

Moving to the underground parking lot with Castle's grey SUV. They walked over to it with Castle using the remote in his hand to unlock the doors. While Beckett walking slow noticed a black truck moving out of the parking spot.

She yelled loud."Castle watch out!" She push him out of the way with the truck missing them and the Grey SUV. They speeded off out of their way heading out making a turn onto the main road.

"Let's go Beckett, we need to go after them." Castle said with moving towards the driver side.

"Forget it Rick. No doubt they have disappeared. Even though I was able to get a partial plate number." She pulled out her small note pad and pen from her coat pocket that she keeps in case of situations like this.

"I will drop you off at the 12th precinct. I have something to check in regard to the case." Castle exclaimed with Beckett getting into the front seat of the vehicle feeling some what freaked out with seeing that truck barreling down towards them.

"Castle, I need for you to be careful at this late hour." She said trying to stay calm and collected like always

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After fighting the traffic for twenty minutes. Castle with finding a parking space with the underground parking lot of the diamond exchange. He had a few questions that needed to be asked of for Franklin Geoffs in charge of shipments for all Diamonds coming into the Tri-state region.

He was stuck in his office when a last minute phone call came in and he needed to speak with the supervisor of the Diamond exchange. He was pissed having checked the time once again when there was a knock on his door. He goes to open the door seeing a tall older man in his early fifties. "Can I help you sir?" Franklin asked with needing to go home and sleep.

"I am Richard Castle of the 12th precinct and Private Investigations. I have a couple of questions to ask you." He said calmly while watching for anything out of the ordinary with Geoffs altitude.

"What kind of questions Mr. Castle? By the way are you the same man that has written all of those mystery novels?"

Castle smirked keeping it in check for a short time. "Very same! Any rate I need to know just when is the next ship of large uncut diamonds are going to arrive here?"

"In a few days since I am in charge of all shipments. Why do you asked Mr. Castle?" He sits down back into his brown, hard seat after all day.

"Currently the 12th is looking into a hit and run, along with a report that one of your shipments have disappeared consisting of 20 million in diamonds from Bridgeport, Ct." Castle replied with watching Franklin's demeanor change.

"That shipment from Bridgeport, Ct is just fine Mr. Castle. The truck arrived earlier with both of the drivers dropping it off at the warehouse. Would you like to come with me to the warehouse next store to check it out?" Franklin requested with this man making him somewhat nervous.

"Fine, let's go then Mr. Geoffs. We need to make this quick. Since you probably would like to go home after a long day?" Castle responded to tick off Geoffs further.

"It has been Mr. Castle. Shall we go than with taking the elevator over to the warehouse complex."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking inside the warehouse of the Diamond exchange. Franklin spoke with the night time supervisor letting him know that someone from the 12th precinct would like to check out the shipment from Bridgeport, CT.

"Very well please come this way." He said to Franklin and Castle walking over to dock A just outside for where the rest of the shipment was being brought inside to be checked by the inspectors.

Walking outside with seeing the two workers carrying two trays covered by a blue cloth while moving slowly inside.

"As you can see Mr. Castle. This is the last of the shipment that will be checked out before being placed into the glass cases for the up and coming Diamond showing upstairs in the Exchange." Franklin made the announcement to have Castle needing an excuse to be more involved.

"When is this show Franklin? Since I am a mystery writer, I could always need the experience for when it comes to writing a particular scene for my books. So please enlightened me with being able to attend." Castle said with his usual smirk on his face and his nasty little mind.

"All right Mr. Castle. We need to go back to my office to print out a invitation for you and a guest. The doors open at six p.m. with the security officers letting in those with invitations for the showing of the diamonds."

"Thank you. Two of the workers came back out to finish out the last two containers inside the back of the truck. They had climbed up once again to get inside with moving towards the containers holding the last of the 20 million dollar shipment. Even though the switch had been made with placing the entire diamond shipment with fakes...

Both inspectors checking the shipments had been paid very well to past the shipment and fooling the security guards.

"I will see you tomorrow night and once again thanks for the invitation. I will be sure to bring along my wife Kate Beckett. She always loves a good show for when it comes to her best jewelry are diamonds I have given to her over the years. I must be going now...


	11. Chapter 11

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter 11th

Beckett came into the bedroom just after her husband had arrived his destination. He was going to tell her where he's been for the past couple of hours.

He was sitting up in bed wearing his black tee-shirt and multi-colored shorts with his lap-top on his lap with a smirk shining on his face. "Rick, what the hell is going on ?" Beckett was angry with this entire case already.

He handed her an invitation that was given to him from Franklin. "It's an invitation for tomorrow night's diamond exchange viewing show. I have a feeling Kate a great deal of people are going to be disappointed when they find out that the 20 million dollar shipment that arrived today are all fakes." He stated to have his wife in shock over the latest developments.

"How do you know this Castle?" She sat down at the edge of the queen size bed.

In his hand was a small uncut diamond that he had found on the floor of the warehouse. One of the workers had dropped it after taking out one of the containers with one small diamond falling out without being noticed.

"It's fake Kate. I had it checked out with one of my associates that is a diamond expert. He told me this surprise that there is a possible chance that the shipment from Bridgeport, CT might of been switched." Castle replied with Beckett handing it back to Castle.

"But where does the murder of Janice Waters fit into this investigation? Even though she is an agent for the Attorney General's office." She said with the twisting question.

"She probably was murdered because friends in that office is probably connected to the District Attorney James Vector. I am almost there with trying to figure it out Kate. Remember when I told you about his cases of late. I think he's been buying off the jurors in order to have the votes changed to not guilty. I have a feeling that Janice over heard one of those conversations about killing the jurors family members."

"OMG! That is so sick Rick. This man needs to be put into jail for the murder of Janice. Even though we still need to find out just who actually ran her down that evening." Beckett said with frustration etched on her features and mostly demeanor.

"I agree. However we still need Alexis and Hayley to work on the case. While tomorrow evening we attend the diamond show at the exchange. It should prove really interesting." He announced with Beckett getting in close with moving his laptop to the table and her presence onto his lap...

"Does this mean Kate that you're interested not in mind but my body?" Smirking as usual to have her taking off her blue mini nightgown as proof she was very much indeed interested...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The very next morning ...

Hayley Shipton wasn't all too thrilled with going into the office for where the District Attorney would be. Even though she was lucky for a few hours since he was in court with a decision to be made on his latest case for murder. Even though the evidence wasn't much accept for one eye witness. However that eye witness had disappeared and the court had considered throwing the case out.

If the eye witness was found as of today. The jury that was picked would no doubt have a murder conviction. However two of those jurors had been paid a great deal to give a not guilty vote or else their families would be threatened.

Walking inside her alcove wearing a blue plead skirt with blue cotton blouse with the first two buttons opened with enough cleavage to be shown.

Knocking on the District Attorney's office. She was told by another employee just walking in with coffee and donuts. She had mention to Hayley that Mr. Vector was in court today for a few hours.

Hayley turned to face the woman as if she was with the hots for the man. However she didn't bother to asked at this time. She had work that actually needs to be done with typing on the computer. "Excuse me I have to get to my work." Hayley mention to the young blonde woman with a figure that can kill any relationship.

"Would you like a coffee and a donut Miss Shipton?" Suzie asked with carrying the tray and small plastic bag with the different type of donuts from the coffee shop across the street.

"Thanks, I can use some coffee. But I will steer clear of the fattening donuts." She moved over to her station in the corner to begin her work.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As for Alexis, she had been at work of the lawyer's office almost an hour going in early to try and get a grip on the situation. Janice's sister had shown up to begin her work looking a little mift with the death. She had to try and stay calm with moving past Alexis to go into her working alcove. She had two clients coming in today that will be needing a consult on a possible divorce.

She came out to speak with Alexis for a moment. "Can we get together for lunch later?" She asked calmly with looking around for anyone that might be listening into the conversation.

"Sure. Just remind me later. I just might be knee deep in work on the computer." Alexis said with bringing up the software program to begin typing.

"Fine Alexis." She was coping at best with the death of her sister. Though the both siblings haven't been all that close over the years. Janice was always steering clear of having family outings. She was mostly the outcast of the family ever since she was a baby.

Walking away she wanted to cry. However she needed to stay calm in order not to compromise the entire operation with the 12th precinct and others involved.


	12. Chapter 12

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter Twelve

After a boring day with Hayley and Alexis with nothing happening. Richard Castle was getting dressed in his black tuxedo to attend the Diamond Exchange show. His wife was currently taking a shower after going over last minute details with the team that will be attending under cover.

Castle was getting anxious mostly with needing to get out of the loft and move on downstairs with his driver waiting to escort the two of them. Investigating further with the Bridgeport, Ct. checking the route. He had found that there was ten possible spots for where the diamonds could of been exchanged with the fakes. He didn't say a word to his wife. He decided to call in a few favors with old friends helping him out with checking out the ten sites he would give via the computer or telephone. It was going to cost him a few dollars in order to find out where those real diamonds just might of gone.

Kate Beckett had come out of the bathroom dressed in a black cocktail dress above the knees with wearing black heels and a small gold purse carrying her weapon, along with an ear piece that is connected to a wire underneath the dress. She would be in constant with her team with keeping out on those attending the show.

Castle turned to face her with giving a howling whistle on just how beautiful she was looking to his eyes and libido for the most part.

_**"Down**_ boy!" She pushed her husband away to finished up with getting dressed. She began to chuckle slightly with placing the last gold earring into her ear having to be pierced. Afterwards she sprayed a tad of her favorite perfume that Castle had brought her last year called "Alluding." "All set Rick, shall we go with the doors opening in an half hour?" She announced with having to be deadly deadly with needing the close this case with a great of pressure from downtown.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside of the Diamond Plaza Exchange. Reporters were swarming all over the entire area wanting to interview those invited to the diamond glitter show as they called it. Franklin Geoffs and four of the associates involved with the operation had gone inside the building to check the security for each of the showcases in spite the fact the diamonds were fakes.

Walking into the security office with 12 cameras in each of the show rooms and two for the front entrance with those walking inside with the invitations. Checking one of those cameras he noticed that Mystery writer Richard Castle had arrived with his guest no doubt his wife. Shaking his head at just how beautiful she was for a Captain of the 12th precinct.

Castle spoke into his wife's ear for a moment. "Are you interested in a quick drink before checking out the show cases?" While his arm was around her waist and the cameraman inside asked on whether it was alright to take a shot for his tv station WABC.

"Sure! Why not." Castle smiled with his famous smirk, while Beckett had answered her husband about the drink.

"A quick one Babe, I am anxious to get started with the undercover operation." She nudged him to have the cameraman finish up with the next two shots with their permission. Afterwards they headed for the Fountain bar to order two drinks...

Walking inside the busy Fountain bar. Castle and Beckett sat down at the bar that was now vacated a few seconds earlier. There were three bartenders working to keep up with the flow of the guests needing to quench their thirst before the show begins. Most of them were business, lawyers, judges and from the entertainment field. Otherwise a number of diamond experts will be on hand to observe the beauty of the diamonds worth 20 million dollars from Bridgeport, Ct.

"Kate, what would you like to have to drink?" Castle asked with seeing one of his associates on the scene to see on whether he would be able to find out anything. He was a well-mannered man dressed in a black tuxedo with all grey hair with side burns that will blend into the crowd.

Castle quickly looked around giving him a bobbing motion with his head.

"I will have a Scotch Castle." As the young bartender asked for her order carrying an ordering pad in his hand.

"Anything else ma'am?" He asked with writing it down with his black pen and smiling.

"That's it for now." She said with turning to face her husband.

"I will have a whiskey with a few bread sticks to go with the drink." Castle responded with lightly kissing Beckett on the cheek.

"Thank you, I will be right back with your drinks and breadsticks." He walks off to process the order.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan dressed as reporters from a cable network. Begin checking out the show rooms for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing the security guard inside in the corner. He was checking an eye out on those coming inside viewing the glistening diamonds. Some of them placed in cufflinks, watches and other type of merchandise as part of the exhibit for the diamond exchange.

Franklin Geoffs came in this particular showroom as part of the charade. He walked over to the security guard asking for a brief report.

"Anything to report Rollins?" Calling him by his first name.

"Everything is normal sir at this particular time. So far everyone is cooperating with not trying to get inside the glass to touch the ice." He used that particular word "Ice" with his report. However when he finds out the truth. It's going to be turned a real circus with finding that the entire shipment has been switched.


	13. Chapter 13

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter 12th

Franklin Geoffs working with the security cameras. He noticed someone walking into the Diamond exchange with another man. Geoffs started to freak with needing to remove the both of them before the entire operation is blown.

Leaving the security cameras on. He moved out to head for the ground level with taking the elevator with no one inside with him. Richard Castle was roaming around when he noticed Franklin quickly moving towards two men. Checking his coat pocket for the tiny recording bug. He raced over to Franklin before reaching them. "Franklin, I need to speak with you for a moment." Castle said with placing his hand on the back of his shoulder blade and placing the bug.

"What is it you want Mr. Castle?" He was anxious to get this over with the mystery writer and catch up with his two friends.

"I need to find out where I can purchase some of those beautiful diamonds to add into my collection that I keep in the safe at the Loft. Even my wife has been enjoying some of the pieces I have purchase over the past five years." Castle stated with quickly scanning to see on whether the two men were still around and they were talking in a corner waiting for Franklin to finish up with his conversation.

"You would need to call the main office and speak with Mr. Ellery about your probable purchases. Otherwise there is nothing else I can tell you, Mr. Castle. I do hope you're enjoying the viewings of the diamond pieces?" Franklin said hurriedly with his tone and demeanor.

" I am very much Mr. Geoffs. I will leave you to your business and head out to look for my wife." Castle said with Beckett waiting upstairs for the recording bug to begin recording. She was wearing the ear piece in order to pick up anything. She was waiting for her husband to come back up to meet with her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Franklin was desperate. He rushed over to the both men in their forties with Slightly grey hair. "Are you crazy coming here Donalds? I can't believe you would pull a crazy stunt after killing that woman to come here. The police are investigating the woman's death and no doubt they have been able to figure it out by now." He cried out with looking around with the area packed.

"Don't be a fool Franklin. The police doesn't know a damn thing. Besides all of the loose ends will be neatly tied up very soon. I don't think the district attorney will be cooperating with us much longer." Donalds made the threat to him while the other man gave him an envelope into his hands.

"I suggest you put this away into your jacket pocket. It's your additional payment for helping us from the very beginning." John said with seeing Franklin's hand shake a little from his nervous tension.

Franklin shove the envelope into his pocket to walk away from the two men heading out. He started to move to head back to the elevator and back upstairs.

Meanwhile Richard Castle had found his wife with a smirk on her face. "Well! Anything?" He asked with his curiosity kicking in further.

"Damn right Rick! I believe we will be closing the case very soon. We just need to know why the District Attorney was brought into this operation in the first place?" She replied with taking out the ear piece having recorded the conversation. "This evidence stays with me until we get home and place it into the safe for now. Police Commissioner Nevins is going to be very interested in listening to this."

"I can give a description to a sketch artist on what both men looked like that Franklin was speaking with downstairs." Castle responded with placing his arm around her waist. "Shall we go check out the show cases further?"

"Yes." She said with moving with her husband to head into one of the viewing rooms.

88888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later Castle and Beckett moving in and out of all of the viewing rooms. She needed to speak with Esposito and Ryan and the rest of the undercover officers. She was speaking to them over another electronic ear piece with Castle watching out.

"Are you sure Esposito?" Beckett had heard that some of the experts invited were complaining that some of the pieces taken out for scanning were flawed even though not fakes.

"I just don't understand this. I have an awful feeling that someone else is trying to cut themselves into the operation, and if this is the case. We have a problem with trying to find out who and why in the first place." Beckett said back to Esposito and others inside the building.

"Maybe those two men that was mention might have something to do with it? In spite the fact having been involved in murdering Janice in the first place with the hit and run." Espo responded with Ryan coming over with a container holding two coffees. Silently saying to him.."Thanks."

"It's possible Javi. Just continue to roam around for another hour before closing up shop for the night. I was able to get what I needed for the case. Over and out for now." Beckett turned to face her husband. "I could use another one of those drinks for now or else I won't be able to stay awake."

"I have no problem with it Kate." The started to move towards the elevator to head downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter 14th

After an hour of combing the Diamond exchange. Everyone involved in the operation had gone home for the evening with orders from Captain Beckett.

Captain Beckett having called Commissioner Nevins on the phone. She had advised him that she had additional evidence for him to hear. Though it was late. Castle and Beckett asked the Commissioner to come to the 12th precinct to hear the conversation on the small voice recorder in her office. This was extremely important to Beckett and her detectives to close the case.

Walking into her office with turning on the light. She asked her husband to make her some coffee from the break room until Nevins arrive. "Are you alright Kate?" Castle was able to sense her mood with sitting down on her chair feeling a little bit dejected. No doubt from the drinks she had at the Diamond Exchange.

"I will be Rick once I speak with the commissioner." She exclaimed with a reflex action she grabbed one of the files that was sitting on the desk needing to be read and signed from the night watch commander currently in the alcove on the phone with his officers out in the field.

Castle walked out to head for the breakroom. When all of a sudden the door to the elevator opened letting out Commissioner Nevins wearing casual clothing having dressed quickly after waking from a sound sleep. His wife Marjorie had thought that he was crazy with going out this late with the weather cold in the low teens.

Knocking on Beckett's office door and walking inside after hearing the response to come inside. He wasn't all that pleased for the moment while sitting down for a moment before speaking. "Well's so damn important Beckett that I had to be woken up from a sound sleep?" He exhaled twice before waiting for an answer.

"Sir, I have something for you to listen to. It's a piece of evidence that will prove that Janice Waters was murdered. I will need to give the permission to make the arrests after listening to the audio tape recording." Beckett said with a hint of anger building once again with her demeanor.

"Lets be quick about it Beckett." He ordered with Castle walking in with his wife's coffee along with the Commissioner's no doubt needing it.

"Kate watch the coffee is really hot. Commissioner this is yours as well since I saw you come off the elevator from the breakroom." Castle handed him the hot container into his hands.

"Thanks." He replied with sitting back to try and relax while Beckett set up the recorder to play the tape from the wire tap placed on Franklin Geoffs.

The tape started to play with Nevins very much interested in listening to every word that was being said on the tape. The only noise in the office was of the voices coming off the tape recording. When he heard the word murder Commissioner Nevins sat up straight in his chair to listen further. He was sick to his stomach hearing those men talking about the woman Janice and than the District Attorney.

Moments later with the tape ending. No one spoke for a brief moment..."Sir, what did you think of the voice recording?" Beckett asked with the question while looking over at Castle drinking his coffee to make her nervous from his actions.

"Jesus H. Christ! I want you to arrest Franklins and find out where his two friends have gone. You're to also arrest the District Attorney James Vector to find out what exactly is his involvement Captain Beckett. The news blackout will be lifted once Franklins and the District Attorney have been taken in and process. Do I make myself clear Kate?" He replied with a strong conviction.

"There is more sir to say on the case. We have found out that there is a possible chance that someone else might be involved with pulling a switch with stealing some of the real diamonds and exchanging them with less then valued copies, and I don't mean fakes sir."

"What?" He just couldn't believe his ears after this one. "This case has gotten even more strange Captain Beckett. Is there anything else?"

"I believe sir that's enough for now. I will send the detectives out in the morning to arrest Franklins and the District Attorney." She stated to the commissioner not liking in what she had to say.

"No way! I need you to speak with the night watch commander to give the order to his detectives to arrest Franklins and Vector. Just be sure that no reporters are around at the time of the arrests. Mr. Castle, I understand you have a wonderful memory with remembering details. Do you think that we can get a sketch artist to have you give a description of the men that Franklins was talking to at the Diamond Exchanged?"

"I can do it Commissioner. When it this supposed to happen?" Castle asked with his own schedule extremely busy.

"If possible Mr. Castle in the morning. We need the description as soon as possible with making the arrests. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get some sleep before the morning arrives in six hours." He moves up from his seat thanking the both of them for a very interesting night.

Meanwhile Captain Kate Beckett called in Captain Anderson to her office.

"What's going on Kate?" He asked with curiosity having heard that the Commissioner was in her office.

"How many men do you have available that can arrest the following of Franklin Geoffs of the Diamond Exchange and District Attorney James Vector?" Beckett said to have Anderson shaking his head. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I will get right on it with the arrests. There are four teams out that will be able to arrest those mention along with the patrolmen as back-up. " He stated with moving out of the office to get the process moving with the arrests. It was going to be busy soon on the fourth floor after it's been some what boring...


	15. Chapter 15

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter 15th

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez his partner had received the word via the scanner by their superior telling them to head for the address given with making the arrest. The number of the apartment was listed on the file sitting next to them on the seat.

Weather was cold in the low teens as both officers wearing their caps and gloves parked the vehicle on the side of the building. They needed to wait for the black & white as back up arriving in a few moments. "I don't like this Jose. Beckett had mention to me yesterday that Franklin is involved in a scheme with the Diamond Exchange."  
William said to his partner checking to see on whether the black & white had arrived. They had just pulled up behind them.

"Keep watch in the back entrance in case Franklins tries to escape that way." Lt. Alverez ordered at the two young officers recently graduated from the force.

"Yes, of course sir." Sergeant Galway age 24 turns to face his partner moving out towards the back of the building.

"Lets go Sergeant Anderson. This has already been a long night for the both of us." He replied with checking his revolver in the holster.

They both moved fast into the main entrance of the apartment complex. Taking the elevator empty to head for the fourth floor as the elevator moved quickly letting them off the floor with no one around in the hallway. They were able to find the apartment down the hall. Lt. Alverez placed his ear to the door hearing someone talking on a phone or sorts. "Someone is in there Sergeant." He said with the two officers pulling out their weapons before knocking on the door.

Franklins walking to the door with his phone in hand with the woman he was talking to placed on hold. He opened it to be quite surprised to see the two officers with their guns pointing at him.

"What is all this gentlemen?" He asked as if it was a joke to him.

"Your under arrest with orders from Captain Beckett of the 12th precinct and the police commissioner. They have a number of questions that needs to be asked of you and other associates that are currently being brought in as well for the murder of Janice Waters." Lt. Alverez stated with pulling out his cuffs, while Sergeant Anderson gave him his rights.

"I will need to call my lawyers when we get to the precinct. No doubt the bail is going to be high since I am able to pay." He remarked to have both of the detectives shaking their heads with moving the suspect out of the apartment and tenants hearing the noise came out to investigate seeing Franklins in hand cuffs behind his back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle was tired after finishing up with the sketch artist having been called into the precinct. Captain Anderson had given the copies to the officers involved with making the arrest. They had gathered information that both men at the Diamond Exchange involved with the murder of Janice lived in the Bronx together as roommates. They were able to get this particular info from a street source being paid a great deal from his contact in the police department.

Kate Beckett laying down in her office, when Castle came in to wake her. "Your finished already Rick?" Wiping her eyes from her sleep on the black couch.

"I am Kate. Come on lets go home and sleep. I managed to have Captain Anderson to stay a few hours extra in order to let you get in your sleep. He will stay close to the case and those arrested. But in the meantime my son-in-law and Lt. Alverez are bringing in Franklins giving them no problem at all." Castle announced to have his wife hating it that he was able to speak with her personnel.

"Just great Castle. Let's get the hell out of here now before I punch you out for doing something really stupid." She had gotten off the couch while grabbing her things to storm past her husband heading for the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter 16th

Detectives Sanders and Bronson working the over night shift for the better of five plus years headed for the Bronx Sterling complex near the Nation State Bank two blocks away. They were ready for anything with the two hoodlums involved in killing Janice Waters.

Captain Anderson on the horn with them in their vehicle. "Sanders don't fool around with these two. They are killers and we want them alive if possible! We already have one suspect on the way into the precinct."

"Roger Captain. We will be reaching the complex in a few moments. What about the backup?" He asked with Ira Bronson age 45 worried.

"They should be there very soon. Be careful is all I am asking gentlemen. Over and out." He signed off from the alcove of his office to go back to finishing reading the police reports in front of him.

"There is a parking space.: Sanders parked into the spot near the complex. They were going to take any chances as Sanders grabbed the photocopies of the sketches that was done by Richard Castle the mystery writer. Not bothering to lock the doors, they waited a few moments before noticing the black & white pulling up.

"We are from the 12th precinct, I suggest you be prepared with these two." Bronson announced to the officers moving out of the vehicle to follow them.

The front door to the complex was six levels of apartments opened having walked up only five steps to reach it. "They live on the top floor apartment 612A from sources called in from the street." Sanders relayed the information to the group finding the elevator down the hall instead of taking the flight of stairs.

Arriving on the floor for which was very quiet for the very late hour. Everyone is supposed to be sound asleep getting ready to work on the morning. That is if everyone runs their schedule this way...

"This way." Sanders pointed down towards the hallway with the lights down low. However when they reached the door. They heard music being played slightly loud. Sanders motion the two police officers to be ready. He was going to knock on the door rather hard so that the men inside will be able to hear.

A moment later the music had been turned down thinking that the neighbors were complaining once again. This time the two men inside opened the door. Only to be in complete shock seeing the police pointing weapons at the both of them in their robes.

"Don't even try it gentlemen! You're both under arrest for the murder of Janice Waters." Bronson said strongly with his weapon pulled out.

When all of a sudden the one man Martin age 52 started to run towards the windows. However a shot was fired over his head to stop dead in his tracks and his hands flying up into the air. "I give up already." Martin said along with moving a hand inside his robe to quickly tried to fire when Sanders fired his weapon from behind his partner in shock.

While the police officers followed in to remove the gun from his hand and placing the cuffs behind his back along with his rights. It was the same basic routine with the other man as well with his both hands being taken behind his back hurting his wrists. None of the officers nor detectives really didn't give a damn.

Bronson ordered the two officers briefly while watching the two arrested to check the apartment for any possible evidence that could be used as evidence with the case.

Walking into the bedroom. There was another surprise for which they weren't prepared for with seeing a body of a woman tied up and dead. She had her wrists and ankles bound along with her mouth with some type of black electrical tape. She had knife wounds throughout her body with a number of them in her torso. She looked to be a young woman in her early twenties with light brown hair.

Sergeant Wayland was numb after seeing the sight of the body. He mention to his partner that he needed to leave with the possible chance of getting sick.

But for now they had to advise the detectives and with getting the crime scene unit to investigate the apartment further. "Detectives we have a dead body in the bedroom. I suggest you stay while calling the Crime scene unit, we will take them into the 12th precinct for processing."

"Good enough officers. " While Bronson and Ira walked into the bedroom to see the sight. Meanwhile Ira had gotten on the scanner to call for a crime scene unit going through the central communications center to process the order through the 12th precinct.

Both of the suspects were taken with the neighbors shocked to see the both men being arrested and walking down towards the elevator with cuffs behind their backs...

Moving outside into the cold of the night. Both officers pushed the two murder suspects down the street and their vehicle. There was a crowd gathered outside the apartment complex curious as to what was going on.

Moments later other police vehicles and some of the crime scene unit having to be in the general area arrived. Along with two local Tv stations having heard the calls over the scanner letting them know that their was a story to be told.

Police Commissioner Nevins was going to have a field day for when he hears that the news blackout no longer existed with the arrest of the two suspects and another body found. As for the I.D. on the body, no doubt the Coroner will know right away with the used of the palm reader once he or she arrives.

Receiving the call at this late hour. Doctor Lisa Anderson and her technician Melody age 28 having worked with the coroner's office for the past few years. She was driving the coroner's van with Doctor Anderson sitting next to her five minutes away from their destination.


	17. Chapter 17

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter 17th

Captain Kate Beckett was having a hard time trying to sleep once her husband had driven them back to the loft very late. She was still angry at him and told him to sleep in his office for now.

She didn't bother to remove her clothing even though she did remove heels from the evening at the Diamond exchange. Richard Castle moped into his office with changing into his short and black tee that he keeps in his office for times like these.

Settling on down to try and sleep. He laid a few moments going over the details of the evening before drifting off...

Moments later in the bedroom.

Captain Beckett jumped when she heard her cell-phone go off knowing full well just who it just might be at this late hour. She moved over the side of her bed to grab her cell from the small table with her hand just missing the small lamp from falling to the rug.

"Beckett! What's the word Captain Anderson?" She stated trying to wake up from the lack of sleep.

"We have them Kate. Franklins and the two hoodlums that murdered Janice. However there is something else to add into account of the case." He said from the alcove of his office as the bullpen was jumping from the word of the arrests.

"And what's that Captain?" Kate was curious with needing to asked the dangerous question. She moved off the queen size bed looking at the time once more.

"The detectives found another dead body in the apartment of the two that murdered Janice." He said with looking down at the rest of the info from the coroner calling it in to his office.

"Do you happen to have a name to this dead body?" She asked with a shiver now of a sudden moving throughout her lanky frame after all of these years, three children and a crazy mystery writer as a husband.

"It's Janice's sister June Michaels(Changed her last name) having to been working in the lawyer's office with Alexis having taken over her spot for the undercover operation."

"DAMN! Now they are really playing hard ball with the diamond operation. Captain Anderson, I will changing into my street clothes to have Castle drive me in so that I can interrogate Franklins. I suggest you have someone that can be trusted to interrogate the two from the apartment complex." Beckett ordered with hearing noises in the background with those working in the bullpen at this late hour reacted to seeing Franklins arriving onto the floor.

"I will see to it Captain Beckett. By the way has the Police Commissioner Nevins been informed?" This was a sore spot with her and even with Richard Castle.

"No, I suggest since your there in the alcove office, I suggest you make a quick call with leaving a message on his office voicemail and at home." She hung up the phone heading for Castle's office.

There was a loud knock on his door making him jump up from his grey couch quickly. "**What the hell Kate! What do you think you're doing?"** Castle was both angry and confused at the same time.

"You're driving me to the precinct after we both change into fresh clothing. They have Franklins and the two that murdered Janice. Next is going to be the District Attorney, Jordan Norton and his sidekick Samuels."

Castle didn't say a further word with moving up from the couch to head into the bedroom to change. First off Beckett had to alert the nanny and the housekeeper having been in the loft for the past 36 hours getting the Christmas spirit into the loft.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

District Attorney and his wife having had sex a few moments ago. He had decided to get up and take a shower before heading into his office for most of the morning. He had only one court session sometime in the afternoon.

The doorbell was going off at the front door of the apartment complex. Detectives from the morning watch Detectives Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan having been asked early to work with driving on over to James Vector's apartment in Manhattan.

With her husband in the shower. June had gotten up to answer the door with placing on her nightgown and purple robe, along with the purple satin slippers. She was very curious as to why someone would be ringing the doorbell at this early hour.

Moving into the spacious living room. June opened the door to see two men with badges asking to see the district Attorney James Vector.

"Gentlemen, please tell me why you wish to speak with my husband?" She was very insisted making Kevin Ryan somewhat nervous with the question.

"We are here to arrest your husband for a number of crimes against the state of New York and the implication of possible murder charges. Now if you will tell us where he is right now. We will be forced to come inside and begin searching." Esposito using his threatening tone of voice to finally crack her hard nut to tell them that he was in the shower.

"We will wait outside in the living room until he's done. There are backup officers as well in case he tries to run away from us? " Ryan relayed the the information to the wife of James Vector.

Moments later the District Attorney came out of the shower dressed and right away knew what was going on with the police being here in the first place.

"Gentlemen, I see that my time as a D.A. is over with. I won't give you any trouble with going to the police station. I plan on giving a full statement on what I have been involved the past few months. There are some in the organization involved with the moving of the diamonds would want to see me dead with giving state's evidence." He announced with his wife really disappointed in her husband with walking away to head into the bedroom to make some calls to high influence people in New York City.

"It's going to be up to Captain Beckett and the Police Commissioner to decide on your level of information given. Maybe they will be able to talk to the Witness Protection Program with trying to make a deal." Sergeant Esposito said with asking Ryan to place the cuffs on Vector to check up on his wife in the bedroom.

After seeing that she was talking on the phone with someone in Albany, New York. He didn't bother any further. His priority was to bring him in safe and sound into the 12th precinct.


	18. Chapter 18

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter 18th

Police Commissioner Nevins woke from a sound sleep of his bedroom. As his wife motion him to answer the phone that was laying on the dresser next to the queen size bed. He moaned with his wife Barbara nudging him again with his hand moving over to turn on the light up a notch before reaching the phone.

Listening to the voice on the other end of the line. "Thanks, I will be there within the hour. Advise Captain Beckett I will be coming to the 12th precinct to sit in on one of the interrogations." He didn't stay on the phone long once he was able to move himself from under the blankets.

"How bad Anthony?" June asked in regard to the case.

"Bad enough to cause a real stir with the public once they find out the truth of the matter with the death of June and her sister Janice Waters. I need to get dressed quickly, I will call you when I am able to babydoll." He exclaimed with his loving feelings for his wife June.

He moves up to grab his clean uniform from the closet before moving into the bathroom.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

District Attorney James Vector having been processed by Sergeant Esposito and Detective Ryan of the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett with her choice of suspects decided to speak with him first. While Castle went into another interrogation sector to listen in to what the two goons having killed Janice with their vehicle.

The D.A. decided not to advised his lawyer. He just needed to try and make the best possible deal for himself before any of those involved will be no doubt coming after him.

Beckett walked inside to where Vector was sitting with his ankles with chains and his wrists still in the cuffs. She ordered the officer watching him to take off the cuffs, along with needing to be by herself inside with the D.A.

The young officer listened to her order with moving outside to watch from the mirror with turning on the audio to hear.

"All right Mr. Vector what is it you wish to say that is really important to warrant wanting the Witness protection program involved?" She exhaled with placing down her notepad in front of her while dropping the pen.

"I need protection from the men approaching me months ago to have certain cases of mine to have the jury change their votes to not guilty. This all stems from someone named Franklins and his Diamond Exchange to steal from under the noses of his own people that he works for."

"Where did Janice Waters fit into the story at the Alberts & Alberts lawyer's office?" Beckett was curious with the entire scenario of what he was telling her.

"They had found out that she was an undercover agent for the Attorney General's office. They had found out about a certain audio tape recorded with Jordan and another man talking about me and my position with the jury and family members. They were going to kill them if and when the jury didn't turn the voting around."

"So all these people and including the drivers delivering the diamonds from Bridgeport, Ct to the Exchange had turned out to be fakes. Who the hell had the real diamonds?" Beckett was livid for the most part with asking the question. When all of a sudden there was a knock on the door with Police Commissioner Nevins walked in needing to be updated...

While Vector was being patience with the both of them. He advised the two of them that Franklins is after a larger shipment, though the diamonds that was switched. He and the two men that killed Janice and June was stashed in a small storage building in the Bronx.

"Why the switched in the first place?" Nevins needing to asked with standing in the corner listening and waiting for an answer.

"Insurance mostly. The Diamond Exchange had a huge insurance settlement that is going to be paid out with the shipment from Bridgeport. Along with an additional payment once the next shipment from New Jersey arrives to the Exchange. Franklins Geoffs stands to make a fortune along with his friends." Vector announced with taking in a deep breath into his already straining lungs.

"It's not going to happen in the first place. We have them under arrest with Jordan next with detectives should be there soon." Beckett said with looking over at Nevins smiling...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alexis having been told to report to the lawyer's office to finish up with the case. She was working at her desk typing when she saw Jordan walking in late to work.

He didn't bother to speak with his secretary and simply headed into his office instead to make some phone calls before starting his day. He wasn't in the best of moods after a rough night of drinking in an all night lounge downtown.

Alexis was holding her breath for a moment when she saw the officers from the 12th precinct arrived to arrest Jordan. "Is he here?" Sergeant Anderson( Her husband) and Lt. Jose Alverez working late was asked to come to the lawyer's building giving the assignment to arrest Jordan and another man.

"In his office William. He's looking rough, so I suggest to be very careful with him." Alexis responded with grabbing her things to leave and head back home for the day to spend with her child.

Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez were exhausted after a long shift. Pulling out their revolvers. They didn't know what to expect from the man inside the office. Meanwhile Alexis left the office taking the elevator downstairs and the underground garage.

Lt. Alverez knocking hard on the door. Jordan annoyed with being bothered opened the door to see the two officers with their weapons pointing at him. At this time he knew that he had been caught...


	19. Chapter 19

Quietness of the Shadows

Chapter 19th

Placing the cuffs behind Jordan's back. He didn't say anything else to the officer's. Those working in the area saw Jordan and knew that it was bad news. And no doubt the office might be closing down due to the bad reputation it was going to get from Jordan.

Sergeant Anderson pushed Jordan to move quicker in order to get out of the building to their vehicle outside waiting. Both undercover officers were exhausted and needed to get the jackass to the 12th precinct for processing.

It was bitter cold outside walking outside coming out of the elevator. Jordan complained that Anderson was being a little too rough on him pushing him inside the back of the undercover vehicle they use. "So sue me, Jordan." Anderson replied with a smirk appearing on his face.

Lt. Alverez was behind the wheel with looking back to be sure that the both of them were in the back and secured.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Police Commissioner Nevins after listening to James Vector and the information he had given. He left the room to head for Beckett's office to make a few calls and including the Witness protection program. His friend Donald Moffat in charge of the regional office will be called with Nevins telling him about the deal.

Settling in the office with making the call...

REGIONAL OFFICE...WITNESS PROTECTION PROGRAM

Donald Moffat age 52 walked into his fifth floor office after having lunch with three of his agents. Hearing the phone ring. He moved over to the brass desk and saw that line one needed to be picked up with his secretary as well at a long lunch.

"Moffat, how can I help you?" He said on the phone.

"Donald, it's Nevins. I need to speak to you about needing your services once more for one of our suspects." He replied to his friend of 15 plus years.

"Really Anthony! What it is you want me to do for you this time? I need for you to explain the entire situation to me. And I hope it's worth my while and the agents that will get involved with escorting he or she to the most secure safe house in Arizona." He prided himself with his usual altitude.

"It's a he and he has turned state evidence with turning in everyone of his associates. Donald, you have heard of the District Attorney James Vector?" He asked in a serious demeanor over the phone exhaling waiting for a response.

"OMG! I just don't believe it. What the hell did he do Anthony?"

"Plenty and including jury rigging with threatening the families in case the jury didn't vote not guilty. And all this involving a Diamond operation at the Diamond Exchange." Nevins said with more to come at a later time with his friend.

"Tell me something do you think his so-call associates will go after him with talking to the police?"

"It's why he wants the Witness Protection Program to protect him Donald. Do I tell him that he has the protection and be placed in a safehouse?" Nevins moves up from the seat feeling slightly nervous...

"Very well he has the protection. I will have the paperwork worked on, while sending two agents to the 12th precinct in eight hours to pick him up and brought to the airport." Donald responded looking at the time. He needed to get the paperwork started with ending the phone call. "I will call you on your cell to confirm that the two agents will be coming."

"Thank you, I will let Captain Beckett know." Nevins hung up the phone placing it back into place and than walked out to head back to Interrogation room number three.

Beckett stayed inside taking additional info from Vector while waiting for Nevins to come back inside. Vector was very anxious for the Police Commissioner to have the positive news. A moment later Nevins knocked before walking in with a partial smile on his expression.

Beckett looked up from her notes." What's the word Police Commissioner?"

"Mr. Vector in eight hours the agents from the Witness Protection will be picking you up and take you to the airport to be boarded. Afterwards with the agents, you will be heading for the safehouse in Arizona. Hopefully there you will be able to feel safe and sound for how long it will take."

"Thank you for helping me out with my request. There is one thing though, I need to know that my wife will be able to come see me every now and then." Vector requested strongly.

"I am afraid not! There is always a possible chance that your wife could always have a tail and lead them to you at the safehouse. Any rate just relax until they get here in eight hours."

"I will try." He said trying to stay calm.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Jordan's wrists were hurting a great deal with the cuffs and the confined area of the back seat. They were arriving at the 12th precinct in a few moments with the traffic heavy. Sergeant Anderson motion Jordan to calm down and try to relax.

"I can't. My wrists feel like the cuffs have cut into them. I will have your hide once I get myself free." He made the threat with Sergeant Anderson having the urge to punch him out. But instead he just simply slapped his face to knock him back against the seat of the car.

Lt. Alverez turning moved into the underground parking lot to find a space near the elevator to lead them up the fourth floor of the precinct.

Once they are able to process the suspect. The both detectives will be able to sign out to head on home finally after a long watch. Moving into the elevator with not a sole inside. Anderson punch the number to have the elevator to begin moving.

With the elevator door opening onto the floor. The Bullpen was a flurry of activity...


	20. Chapter 20

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter 20th

After Nevins had left for his office downtown. Next was Franklins turn to spill the beans. Otherwise Beckett wasn't giving him any deals with all of the charges against him and his buddies. What she wanted to know was where were the real diamonds. Even if he had stated that they were stored in the Bronx.

Castle had been watching Franklins talk with Esposito and Ryan in the interrogation room, while Beckett was busy with the D.A. James Vector and the police commissioner. Standing behind the glass of room number two. Going over the details on what Franklins had been saying. Castle had a brainstorm with figuring out which storage building the diamonds had been dropped off.

He waited until Franklins had finished as to why he had done this in the first place with his associates. All because he was scamming the insurance company for additional funds. Captain Beckett had motion to move inside the room seeing Castle listening in.

"Anything of interest Castle?" She had asked her husband even if she was still somewhat pissed at him.

"He's said a great deal Kate. However he hasn't asked for any type of deal as of yet. For which I find really strange on his part." Castle moved with shutting down the audio connecting to the room. He started to move to make a phone call to a friend of his that is willing to help him out. Since he knew where the diamonds were stash. Castle thought it would be a good idea to turn them in making his reputation much stronger with the police and most of all his wife.

"Where are you going?" She said with turning the audio back on before going inside.

"A hunch on where the first shipment of diamonds just might be. I will call you later to let you know on whether I was right or not."

"Be careful Rick, maybe you should have a backup with you just in case of trouble." She reasoned with him for about a minute before deciding.

"Very well I will call when I get to the destination and have your men come quick before moving inside the storage area. I need to make a call first before going." Castle looked back at her before saying...

"Look Kate, I still love you a great deal. I am sorry about what had happened." He opened the door and moved out of the room.

Leaving an emotional Kate Beckett in his wake. She had to gather herself before moving inside the room to speak with Franklins while relieving the two detectives to send them along for their own work in the field.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle had picked up his long time friend Gerald a pick lock expert among other specialities, as with Castle. Gerald age 45 had been in prison a few times over the years. He only recently had gotten out once again after serving two years for good behaviour. Gerald was waiting at his apartment complex five blocks away from the 12th precinct. A friend of his loaned out the apartment for a few months while he's traveling overseas.

"What's the word Castle?" Gerald jumped into the front seat next to Castle turning to face him.

"The diamond shipment should be at the Oasis storage building in the Bronx four blocks away from the Starlight diner. I have checked it out on the web and found out that their are two entrances with the front and back, while the windows are up high." He said to his friend.

"A real target for anyone trying to shoot at us, Gerald. It's why I have in the back of the trunk all of the equipment and weapons we will need to get inside. However we will be having a police escort in case we do get ambushed. I promised my wife that I agree to the escort."

"Good grief Rick, you are really getting soft on the woman you have married? And besides I will do my best with trying to get the lock opened no matter how difficult it might get for me. Shall we go then Hoss?" Gerald exhaled with placing the seat belt on knowing just how fast Richard Castle drives.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OASIS STORAGE BUILDING

There were three men inside working in order to protect the Diamond shipment that was delivered in a double switch. Franklins had set it up with paying the three a great deal of funds with the operation.

Currently they were sitting inside a small safe on the second floor. One man had a rifle checking out one of the three windows of this particular room. 20 million dollars of uncut diamonds have been very tempting to be taken from under anyone's nose.

The other two older men worked for the storage building for the past year. However knowing Franklins decided to cash in with watching the place for anyone that might try to break into the building. They also have rifles and they will use them no matter who the person might be...

Lance coming down from the second floor was hungry. He told his friends watching the television in the small office. Moving his head from the screen of watching the news on cable. Thomas age 32 told him the following.

"If you're going to call for food, why you add us to the list as well. What place are you going to call?"

"The Chinese restaurant down the street with great prices and food they make. I have used them a few times during the past few months. I will call with using the cell of the regular phone. I don't need the management to get on my case about making calls for my own purpose." He stated with pulling out his black cell with the number stored with his contacts.

Meanwhile two blocks away Castle, and Gerald waited for the black & white to arrive to meet with them to discuss the options of getting into the place. Even though Castle had been thinking that trouble was waiting for them.


	21. Chapter 21

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter 21th

Everyone moved in towards the storage building while being careful to stay down low from getting hit from a stray bullet of sorts. Castle had pulled out his small revolver from his grey coat jacket. His blood pressure was rising from the thrill of the excitement happening. It was almost like living in one of his mystery novels.

His friend moved in to the door to check out the lock. While Castle standing behind him with the two officers waiting on the side of the building to check out the premises. Removing his equipment from his pants pocket. He went to work with trying to pick the lock along with placing his ear against it to hear the click.

After a few moments." _**GOT IT CASTLE**_!" He said softly for his ears only. "We need to be careful now, bro." He replied with looking for the two officers moving towards the back.

Moving inside slowly with the lights down low. There was an air of urgency to find the diamonds quickly. With Castle's friend moving near a small office, they heard voices inside sounding like they were eating mentioning Chinese food.

Castle spoke in his friend's ear. "Let's get away from the door and walk upstairs. I have a feeling the safe holding the diamonds might be there." Castle exclaimed with his hand shaking slightly with holding his gun and taking in a deep breath.

Outside the two officers had spotted someone in the window on the second floor. "Castle and his friend might be walking into trouble." Sergeant Crowley with the force for the Bronx station the last ten years.

"I agree Ed. Do you think you're able to take him out quickly with the silencer without alerting those inside the building?" Lt. Dave Kempter age 34 and with the force for seven years.

"I will try with switching from the rifle to the silencer. " Handing the rifle to his partner, while pulling out the special silencer from his jacket and checking the ammo inside. It was a new development special gun by the lab for purposes like these. It's been a success with officers in the streets.

Pointing the silencer up towards the window. Sergeant Crowley was an expert shot always on the rifle and gun range. "Ready." He said with his finger on the trigger before firing two shots through the window not breaking and hitting the man inside directly to his chest and head falling to the cement floor. Anyone downstairs wouldn't be able to hear the thump and window.

Meanwhile Castle and his friend heard something knowing that the officers no doubt were up to something. It wasn't until they reach the door and opened it to see the body and a pool of crimson around the body. Castle moved over to the body with bending down to check for a pulse in the base of the neck with no pulse at all. He moved towards the window to notice the two holes caused by the shots. He pushed up the pane window to look down to see the two officers.

He waved down to them to let them know they were inside and ready to find the diamonds. The safe was in the corner with his friend having gone to work on opening the safe. Castle smirked with seeing his friend concentrating hard with his ear to the lock using some type of electronic equipment to find the right combination.

After a few moments..."BINGO! Ain't I great Castle? I have done my best work to date." He said smuglike to Castle smiling but yet being careful that the men downstairs might be coming up to check on their man. He opens the black safe door and right away the glitter of the diamonds sitting...

"We need to get them all inside the baqs and return them to the 12th precinct." Pulling out the plastic bags and placing the diamonds inside with leaving the trays on the counter next to the safe. Hopefully they will be able to fit all of them without leaving any behind.

Taking another five minutes removing the last two trays and placing them in the bags. Castle told his friend to lock the vault once again with moving out of the room and taking the stairs one more time and without getting caught.

Hearing the voices inside the office. The both men moved quickly carrying the five bags with the diamonds and meeting up with the two officers running to catch up with them back to their vehicles. "Any problems Castle with the body we took out with the special silencer?" Sergeant Crowley asked with having to be out of breath from running.

"None. He's dead Sergeant. However those men in the office will be quite shock with seeing their associate dead and the safe empty of the diamonds. We need to get back to the 12th precinct. Thank you for helping us out. I am sure Captain Beckett will be able to help out with a generous contribution."

"It would be nice Mr. Castle. We must go now to report to our supervisor." Both of the officers headed for their vehicle with his partner opening up the trunk to place the silencer inside for future use.

Meanwhile inside the small office. The two men finished eating decided to find out why their associate didn't bother to come downstairs to finish up his egg roll and egg drop soup. Throwing this garbage into the trash can, they headed out to walk up the stairs calling out his name.

He didn't answer with the two men opening up the door to see his body and the pool of blood on the floor with two bullets. "_**What the hell! We have better check the vault." **_Moving over to the vault and knowing the combination begin to turn the dial to the proper combination of numbers.

Taking a deep breath before saying a word. He opened the door to find it empty. "_**DAMN! I blame Franklins for this vault to be empty."**_

"What makes you think it was him in the first place?" His associate said with annoyance in his demeanor.

"I don't know. But I need a reason to blame someone. Let's get out of here and start investigating who might of taken the diamonds." Moving quickly out of the room to head downstairs and their vehicle parked in the back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author notes: This is the final chapter for the story. Thanks for reading.**

Quietness of the shadows

Chapter 22th

Running away from his apartment complex in Manhattan. The other man involved with Jordan named Samuals was caught by the patrolman having been given the assignment to look for him. They were lucky with checking the different photos they had acquired.

Samuels having been implicated in the entire operation and murders of Janice and June. Both of the tall and young officers weren't taking no bull from Samuels as he was trying to fight them with pushing him into the police car just outside his apartment complex. Many of the neighbors outside were watching the scene and laughing at the sight.

Finally getting him inside was a chore for them both. At least they were able to find him. No doubt the judge was going to throw the back at him, along with the jury and this time with no tampering at all.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Kate Beckett tired, hungry and needing a cup of coffee. However she need to wait for Castle and his friend having helped out with retrieving the diamonds. After tucking Jordan in a cell for now until he's processed, even though his lawyer will need to pay a large amount of bail with his involvement in five counts of murder and other charges, as with the two that was brought in having actually killed both Janice and June.

Waiting in her office. She was remembering some of the info that the District Attorney James Vector had mention. It's a good thing he's going to be with the Witness Protection along with leaving his life and wife June. She felt bad in a way that she wasn't able to come see him before leaving. It was for the best for the both of them...

Sitting down in her seat with making a pot of coffee with the essentials on the counter behind her. She was anxious continuing to look out to see on whether elevator will open.

Moments later...Castle and his friend carry the five bags filled with the glittering diamonds inside. Knocking on her door, she tells them to come inside. "Here you go Kate. Twenty million dollars in diamonds paid in full..." Castle said with a slight joke while placing the bags on the desk carefully and opening them up for her to see.

**"WOW!** Beautiful Rick. We need to place these babies in the safe until the proper authorities come and get them. Though the court no doubt would probably need them as evidence for when the case come up in court." She stated with closing them and moving to her safe in the office and using the combination to open it up.

"It's too bad we can't look at them further?" Castle asked with telling his friend thank you along with giving him an envelope that was in his pocket since they had left for the storage building in the Bronx.

"Not a chance Rick!" She place each of the bags inside making sure there was plenty of room and then closing it. "Shall we go out for a very late lunch or early dinner?"

"Sure Kate, I have an apology to make to you for the way I had behaved lately." Castle said with taking her hand to lead her out of the office with his friend happy with the envelope placing it in his coat pocket until he gets home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 FINALE Two months later

There was a great many guests, reports and tv cameras inside the courtroom with the jury having come back out to give the verdicts on all involved in the murders of Janice and June, along with Jordan and others.

Judge Davidson age 65 having been in the court system for 25 years asked the Bailiff to read the verdicts. As the room was silent with everyone listening...

As the bailiff read the paper with a calm demeanor and looking up at times to the ceiling. There was a total of 200 years combined for prisonment for the murders of June and Janice, for stealing 20 million dollars in diamonds, and ten other counts for varies of crimes involving jury tampering, death threats to the families and taking bribes." As he finished all those involved sitting with their lawyers sat back into their seats exhausted after two months of waiting for a verdict.

District Attorney James Vector wasn't allowed to be at the trial with the possible chance that someone might try to kill him inside the courtroom, or even in transit. However he was able to watch it via close circuit tv at the safehouse in Arizona. The safest of all safehouses in the United States.

Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle in attendance and other detectives were satisfied with the final results of the trial and verdicts with all of the hard work that had gone with working the case.

They walked out of the courtroom hand and hand to head out for some fresh air and a trip back home to the Loft with Captain Anderson and another officer working in her place. Castle had made plans to have a special meal brought in to spend with her and his family...

The End


End file.
